celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
General Esdeath
"The weak are destined to lie beneath the boots of the strong." ~Esdeath, repeating the lesson she learned in her young age. Esdeath is a character from the manga/anime Akame ga Kill! as the head antagonist of series. She was picked up by her player February 4th, 2015. Background As a young child, Esdeath's father taught her a creed that stuck with her to this day. "The strong survive and the weak die." It was a necessary ideal for a frontier tribe in the North that hunted monstrous sized beasts to survive. As a result of her childhood, she became comfortable with the idea of killing, something her father lamented, but deemed necessary for survival. One day, she returned from an outing to see her entire village burned, with everyone dead or dying. She found her mortally wounded father who revealed that the neighboring tribe had razed them. In turn, Esdeath vowed to become stronger, and survived the next several years alone in the wilds up until when she reached the Capital and joined the military. Her ruthlessness and cunning made her rise through the ranks with relative ease, up until when she was given the choice to have a Teigu of her own, also known as an Imperial Arms, that were weapons of unparalleled power. Esdeath chose the Demon's Extract Teigu, that caused everyone prior to go mad after taking a sip of cursed blood. She drank the whole thing. Esdeath quickly became a General among the army, crushing rebellions and inciting more along the way, finding her position to be the world's biggest, endless hunt. Eventually, this dissent resulted in her subordinate Najenda to announce her leaving the army, and asked Esdeath to do the same. Esdeath in turn made Najenda lose an eye and an arm, but she survived and later made the underground revolutionary assassin organization known as Night Raid. When Night Raid became a noticeable thorn in the side of the empire to the point of killing Esdeath's most trusted soldiers, she invited all sorts of infamous individuals of power to join her new special tasks group known as The Jeagers, whom answered directly under her. Esdeath shortly thereafter met the love of her life, Tatsumi. Complications arose when he both showed little interest in being in a relationship with her and when it was revealed he was a member of Night Raid. Despite this, the war against Night Raid continued with casualties on both sides, but they eventually succeeding in their goal to topple the empire. This wouldn't have bothered Esdeath as much if Tatsumi also didn't die in the process. She vowed to not only make sure that the world wouldn't know peace as long as she stood, but to kill the final member of Night Raid that stood in her way; Akame. It was an evenly matched battle, but Esdeath came out the loser. As she began to realize her mortality, she willingly accepted death and the fact Akame was the victor, using her last moments to hold the corpse of the man she loved before encasing them both in ice and shattering. Reports of her demise were greatly exaggerated, however... Involvement Esdeath's notoriety only began to grow when she recruited four individuals towards a goal of hers, promising comfort, purpose, wealth, and respect from the general herself in exchange for their services. They all had their own reasons for tagging along, and in the end, The New Jeagers were born. This time, the members being Tohru Adachi, Samuel Rodriguez, Annie Leonhardt, and Assassin Droid Model X #9. Then one day, for one reason or another, Esdeath was invited to dinner by a certain devil by the name of Mephistopheles. He offered the girl a chance to join an up and coming organization known as The Conglomerate. Some gifts and sweet talking later, she accepted the offer to begin her foothold in the grand scheme of the multiverse. While she was inducted into The Conglomerate, Esdeath's plan changed upon meeting Bernkastel. After a brief fight between two and all their followers, Esdeath and Bernkastel discussed plans of what would become the Multiversal Tea Association. Relationships 'Bernkastel - '''Esdeath and Bernkastel hold an odd yet understanding relationship. The two became 'friends' after fighting one another on the Moon that had no reason to start and ended when Esdeath became interested enough in Bernkastel and her followers abilities to offer them a deal, knowing that both groups were still weak from their entrance into the multiverse. The Multiversal Tea Association came to be by the two of them afterwards. Despite being outright told by Bernkastel she intends on betraying her eventually, the two still share a very pleasant relationship and if anything Esdeath looks forward to seeing if she can outmatch the Witch. '''Falk Seelenfreund - '''Met under similar circumstances as Bernkastel (that is, by attacking him), Esdeath had become impressed with Falk's lethal efficiency with one-on-one combat. Powers and Capabilities Esdeath is a terrifyingly effective strategist and fighter. She leads her men whom she ensures carry a heavy loyalty towards her due to her attempts to have any under her command to fear, love, and respect her all at once due to her mannerisms and fair-treatment she gives those under her command. Her tactics are brutal and unforgiving, the closest thing to mercy being her sparing some individuals or groups of people on the brink of death with the sole intent of making sure she always has enemies to fight in the future. She is also very capable in swordplay thanks to her skill, strength, and speed. With a rapier alone she has been able to kill entire squads of individuals with minimal effort. The biggest threat about Esdeath is her wielding the strongest Teigu (or Imperial Arms) known to man, having drank the Demon's Blood and overpowered it's mind maddening effects. It allows her complete control over ice, to the point of even producing it out of nowhere. The only extent of her abilities is her endurance, able to summon skyscraper sized pillars of ice, to blanketing the sky in icicles, to ''freezing time itself. Followers and Vehicles 'Tohru Adachi - '''At the surface, Adachi is a bumbling detective with a knack for dumb jokes, talking to himself, complaining, and being generally lazy. In reality though, he's a psychopathic manchild who diverts all blame of his actions to others when confronted about them, such actions being along the lines of murder, and is able to do so ingeniously with a mix of emotional manipulation and legal knowledge. He follows Esdeath and does these things solely out of boredom and the desire to be entertained. Adachi himself is a crack shot, able to hit a mark with his revolver with minimal effort but amazing precision, though often times likes to toy with people by outright just hitting them with his gun as opposed to shooting them. When the chips are down, however, he can summon his persona Magatsu-Izanagi. In the multiverse, Magatsu-Izanagi is adept at electric and dark damage, as well as simply using his blade to mangle his opponents in a variety of ways. Magatsu-Izanagi's unsettling moves, looks, and demeanor also make them the perfect intimidation tool in a fight. '''Samuel "Jetstream Sam" Rodriguez - '''Jetstream Sam is a samurai without a cause, a blade that only fights because it's the only thing he knows. While once being a roving vigilante for justice, Sam's optimism was destroyed when he was defeated by one Steven Armstrong and shown that all the idealism in the world won't change a thing, and any evil cut down will be replaced by another. Despite this, he has still retained his cocky attitude and knack for not usually taking things seriously. He follows Esdeath purely because fighting is the only thing he knows for real, and she does quite a bit of that, and was the first to make an offer. Sam could be argued as one of the greatest swordsmen of all time, capable of taking on cyborgs, mechs, and much more through his skill alone. This naturally makes him attuned to slashing and piercing damage, though his unique abilities also allow for wind damage to be done, as well as the ability to heal himself through harming his enemies. '''Annie Leonhardt - '''A cold, brooding young girl whom once betrayed humanity itself by order of her father, Annie is a now melancholy girl who lost much purpose in her life after failing to consider out her fathers will and being stuck in the multiverse afterwards. She does not have any personal reasons for joining Esdeath at all, and in fact has some conflicting ideals with the girl, but went along anyway for lack of any other purpose in the multiverse. Annie is a skilled Muay Thai fighter, and not only that, a trained military official able to utilize a highly-mobile device designed for killing Titans called the 3-D Maneuver Gear with supreme prowess. The most infamous of her abilities is her ability to shift into the body of a titan known as the Female Titan after suffering a major wound with a hardened intent of why to shift in mind. She in turn retains her hand-to-hand abilities in addition to being 35 feet tall and able to crystallize her limbs into a remarkably hard substance. Blunt and slashing attacks are to be expected in her human form, and an even greater focus on blunt attacks in her titan form, in addition to an impenetrable defense. '''Assassin Droid Model X #9 - '''An early model assassin droid made for the evil demon Aku, X9 was given a personality chip by an eccentric scientist, being the only one of his model to receive such. Once retired, he died for the sake of his beloved dog Lulu...sweet thing. X9 is a quiet and stern individual, and a professional at that. Though he has a taste for the finer things in life like jazz, and caring for the ones you love. He joined Esdeath because it was a good way getting to understand humans whilst make use of his busted old self that wasn't good for much anymore, in his eyes. X9 is a superb marksman, able to take entire rows of targets from large distances, and also happens to be an expert tracker and amazing musician. His attacks are understandable piercing-based, but manages to use his sharpshooting abilities to do surprising afflictions to his enemies. Quotes ''"And when I'm watching you at my feet pleading for forgiveness for your ignorance, I'll look back at your words and smile right before I kill you." ~Esdeath, responding to Axel Almer's threats. Trivia * Esdeath hails from the anime timeline as opposed to the manga one, since it's actually finished. (Albeit a bit poorly.) * Adachi himself also hails from an alternate timeline of Persona 4 where the Investigation Team failed to catch him. This is a precaution due to the large infamy of the character in the series and in case anyone wants to join the board as him. Since then, someone has indeed joined as Adachi. See also Frank West Kotone Shiomi Granberia External Links Esdeath's Stats Esdeath on the Akame ga Kill! Wiki Adachi on the Shin Megami Tensei Wiki Sam on the Metal Gear Solid Wiki Annie on the Attack on Titan Wiki X9 on the Samurai Jack Wiki Category:Player Characters